


Path to Reality

by phoenixjustice



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various parts of the manga</p><p>It all began with the Demon of Deimon giving him the moniker of Eyeshield 21; after that, it was up to him to live it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to Reality

A/N: This is part of a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different songs.

: :: :

**Beautiful Stranger - Shin, Shin/Sena**

He knew it was him immediately; not because he recognized a similar build or anything like that. No, it was because he sensed that kindred spirit beside him. He was facinating him.

**Save Me - Hiruma**

It was much easier to order people around, threaten them to get what he wanted. He had tried to be nice once, and the horror of those failures still rang strong in his heart.

**I Can't Decide - Hiruma, Hiruma/Sena**

He had liked the damned pipsqueak from the first time he saw him; but he didn't know what to do about it. So he covered up his feelings by shooting at him; considering that he did this with everyone else, it didn't stand out.

**Sex Type Thing - Hiruma, Hiruma/Sena, implied (one-sided?) Shin/Sena**

After finally getting Sena in his grasp (away from that damned Shin!) they started to do it. Quite often. Everywhere. And for good measure, they did it some more.

**Semi-Charmed Life - Hiruma**

The memories of the life that he used to have never ever left him; and he would die before going back to that.

**Check my Brain - Takami, Takami/Sakuraba**

He had always had, and always would, stand by Sakuraba no matter what. He had waited forever for him.

 


End file.
